


warmth

by ratzasz



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Sharing Body Heat, Slice of Life, Tianshan - Freeform, broken heater, he tians apartment, sleep over, theyre dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28639881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratzasz/pseuds/ratzasz
Summary: this is kinda a continuation of "soon (wait for me)" but also not really. i only reference one quote from it so it's not necessary to read it to understand this one.the two boys are spending the night at tian's, only for the heat to be out. he tian has the bright idea of cuddling.
Relationships: He Tian & Mo Guanshan (19 Days), He Tian/Mo Guanshan (19 Days)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 126





	warmth

“Little Mo, it’s too cold in here. Keep me warm~!”

“Would you stop putting your ice cold feet on me? It’s not helping!”  
  


It is currently 3:00 in the morning and the two boys are at He Tian’s apartment. The taller male had pestered his redhead into staying the night, being it was “a perfect opportunity to spend quality time together”, as advertised by the said male. Mo had begrudgingly accepted the offer. This only because he had been promised that there would be no funny business. He had work tomorrow, dammit. 

So far, this “quality time” seemed to be going to shit. The heater had broken a few hours ago, sometime during dinner they have guessed. Mo pointed out the sudden chilliness while he was washing their used dishes. _“It’s probably just that icy heart you have, babe”_ was the response he had gotten from the other who had yet to feel the drop in temperature, apparently. Upon hearing this, he cursed the raven-haired boy and continued his cleaning, choosing to ignore the coldness. 

Now, here they are, attempting to get warm in this ridiculously oversized and overpriced bed. _You would think this expensive piece of shit would have a whole heating system installed_.

It has been hours and neither has gotten any sleep, something Mo will forever blame He Tian for. His childish behavior is not something he feels like dealing with right now.

“It’s helping me though. And quit being so hissy. You act like we haven’t been together for a month.”

Even in the dark, he can still see He Tian’s pout. I mean, really. How could he forget that fateful night? Something about _“I want us to date. That way I know you’re mine”_. He blushes at just the thought of how they both acted. How embarrassing. He reminds himself to never act like some bimbo in love again.

He knows Tian only brought this up because he’s trying to get what he wants. Mo has no interest in falling into his trap. _Again_.

“Not everything is about you! Get away from me, bastard!”  
  
“Momo, how can you be so cruel, so early? Or is it late...” He Tian asked this but didn’t make any effort to move away from his squirming partner. He began to talk to himself, pondering whether three in the morning is early or late.

Mo turned in the other’s arms and grumbled in response, not caring to answer his question or partake in such a stupid topic. He truly didn’t know how he was “hissy” all the time if he was being honest. Guess it just comes naturally when you have your clingy boyfriend annoying the hell out of you at ungodly hours.

It was quiet for some time and Guan Shan _hoped_ so desperately that the devil next to him had finally put himself to sleep with his own babbling.

“I have an idea!”

_Don’t count your eggs before they hatch, huh?_

“Let’s cuddle~"

_What the fuck?_ Guan Shan turns around instantly.

“The fuck are you talking about? Hey! Stop getting closer, asshole!”

Of course, He Tian never listens. This is exhibited by how quickly he wraps himself around Guan Shan, easily dodging the aimless punches and kicks as if this wasn't their first late-night disagreement. _It’s not_.

“What makes you think I want you on me if I don’t even want your feet on mine? Huh?”

“Baby, calm down. There’s nothing like some old-fashioned sharing your body heat!”

As much as he wants to complain, Mo already feels warmer. He chooses to pretend that this isn’t the case. He settles down but lets out an exaggerated “hmph” for good measure.

“You’re insufferable.”

“Mhm,” He Tian says quietly, seemingly enjoying their position.

It doesn’t take long for He Tian to ruin the moment _for the umpteenth time_. He once again puts his cold feet on top of Mo’s.

“...What? I need my feet to warm up too.”

“How many times do I have to fucking tell you-”

Mo reaches up to place both of his equally cold hands onto Tian’s face as payback. However, nothing he does ever seems to work out or discourage the other. The face of evident shock mixed with mischief makes him realize how the situation would appear under any other circumstance. It without a doubt looks as if Guan Shan was preparing for a soon to be heated kiss.

Unsurprisingly, He Tian takes advantage of this seldom occurrence of Mo initiating physical touch. He leans in and kisses Mo softly, something that slowly turns into a contempt smile against his lips.

He feels more than hears a faint huff of air leave Tian’s nose - something that would have been an actual laugh if not for the quiet atmosphere.

“That was a good idea, Little Mo. Your lips are warm.”

“Tch, whatever. I wasn’t trying to kiss you, ya know.”

“Oh? But you grabbed my face and everything? Look! You’re still holding it~”

“Shut it!”

The _make me_ hangs in the air. Mo really doesn’t want to hear it, so he quickly pulls He Tian in for another kiss, reveling in the warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> hey haha, maybe i will keep writing fics idk. thought i was done after my other but here we are. omg also if yall have wattpad...HELP A GIRL OUT!!!? it's hard as hell to get views over there :X (still @ratzasz)


End file.
